Ayuna Takahashi
|race = Vampire|color = #9932CC|name = Ayuna Takahashi|gender = Female|kanji = 高橋彩香|romaji = Takahashi Ayaka|alias = |eye color = turquiose|hair color = silverish-white|blood type = AB|occupation = student|previous occupation = S-Class Mage|team = Ayuna's Superiority Team A|base of operations = Takahasi’s Academy for Misfits Witches and Mages |status = active|marital status = complicated|relatives = Master Takahashi (grandfather) Jessica Takahashi (aunt), Raina Takahashi (mother) Akane Takahashi (grandmother, deceased) Mio Takahashi (sister) Kanito Takahasi (brother) Haru Tokuma (father)|magic = Darkness Magic Sword Magic|weapons = Swiftblade|birthdate = November 3|age = 5 (Child Ayuna) 16 (Pre-Timeskip) 19 (Post-Timeskip)|height = 134 cm (Child Ayuna) 167 cm (Pre-Timeskip) 170 cm (Post-Timeskip)|weight = 43 kg (Child Ayuna) 54 kg (Pre-Timeskip) 66 kg (Post-Timeskip)|guild mark = back of left palm|affiliation = Takahasi’s Academy for Misfits Witches and Mages |birthplace = Earth Land}} Ayuna Takahashi is is a student at Takahasi’s Academy for Misfits Witches and Mages and is the leader of Ayuna's Superior A Team. Ayuna is also Master Takahashi's granddaughter and an exceptional student. Ayuna along side some others, is one of the strongest students at the Academy being apart of the Top Teir 13. Tanila is an extremely skilled mage who practices in Darkness Magic and Sword Magic. Her mastery over her magical abilities has given her the alias "The Dark Maiden" (ダークメイデン, Dākumeiden) and given her the ranking of an S-Class Mage even though she is merely a high school student. 'Appearance' Ayuna is described as a very mysterious yet intriguingly beautiful girl by her fellow classmates, teammates, and random strangers that she meets on the daily basis. Has porcelain white skin that resembles that of a china doll. Her skin is so soft and supple that it reminds her grandfather of sweet butter rolls when he squeezes them. Ayuna's right eye is a deep turquoise color that resembles Caribbean seas. Ayuna's left eye is kept under an eye-patch. The eye-patch is black with a golden rose design on the cover. Ayuna's left eye is red because of the Devil Seer, an eye magic she was born with. Her left eye is too powerful and uncontrolled for her to not wear her eye patch. Ayuna prefers not to use her eye magic because it takes away a small piece of her soul every time she uses it. Ayuna also has long, curled eye lashes and rosy cheeks. Ayuna's face is normally kept in a serious scowl giving her the name amongst the students at the academy and children as "Ms. Meany Pants" (ミニーパンツ, Minzupantsu). Because she is a vampire, Ayuna's skin is ice cold also giving her the alias "The Ice Princess." (アイスプリンセス, Aisupurinsesu) Also, Ayuna has rosy pink lips and silver-grey shoulder length straight hair. Ayuna's hair is parted on the right side with two black bobby hair pins on the right side of her bangs and one black bobby pin on the left side of her bangs to keep them out of her face during battle. Ayuna's body is described to be that of "a mature schoolgirl" for she is neither the most voluptuous body nor does she have the most undeveloped body either. Ayuna figure is very fitting for her age. She has the an average bust size, normal hips, and a pretty shapely rear-- but nothing too special as described by Sazuto. In her regular attire, Ayuna wears a lolita-style black dress crafted by the finest seamstresses in all of Earth Land , which violates the academy's dress code (but she doesn't give a damn). Around her neck area, Ayuna's outfit has black frills with a red bow tied around her front. She wears a black blazer to match with her dress with has turquoise inseams, roses near the bottom and accents, that match her eyes. Around her wrists, Ayuna has folded cuffs. To match with her outfit, Ayuna has painted her nails, both her toes and feet, black. On her side, she carries are harness for her Swift-blade. Ayuna always carries her blade with her. Under her dress, Ayuna wears sexy black sheer garter stockings with a pair of black school girl flats. When Ayuna was a child, her hair was much long. Besides the obvious change of length in her hair and her smaller frame, she has the overall same appearance. Instead of wearing her normal eye-patch, Ayuna had a bandage constantly kept over her eye because at a young age even the sight of her eye could invoke terribly immense power. When she was young Ayuna wore a violet dress that stopped just above her knees with skinny straps. She had white bandages wrapped around her right upper thigh and both arms from the elbow down to her wrist. At this time in her life, Ayuna always went barefoot. Ayuna also always used to carry around a lavender distressed bunny that her grandmother gave her before she died. During the time skip, Ayuna's appearance has changed drastically. Her hair now grows wildly past he shoulders and is spiky instead of bone-straight. She wears a white button up shirt with a few buttons at the top unbuttoned, a black leather hoodie with fur outlining the inside of the hood, a pair black leather gloves with a leather strap and silver buckle around both pairs, black leather shorts, a brown leather belt that crosses over her waist and pelvic region and connects to black thigh high leather boots. Ayuna also now wears a silver pendant around her neck that was left for Ayuna on her 18th birthday. But still, Ayuna keeps her blade on her hip, always. Now, Ayuna has grown into her curves a little bit more. Her shape is now more curvy, Her breasts have grown larger and she has gotten taller. Equipment Swiftblade Swiftblade (スイフトブレード, Suifutoburēdo) is used by Ayuna like other katanas, is a samurai sword with a shiny silver hilt and a slender curved single double-edged raven colored blade with the exceptionally sharp edge. Ayuna’s sword was handed down from generation to generation in her family. Until Ayuna was gifted the sword, the katana was gifted to only men in the family. Ayuna’s sword is known to be able to cut through every single material that has ever been crafted by man. The blade is so sleek and precise that whatever the sword aims at or swings at, it cuts down almost completely. The blade is able to cut down reinforced titanium walls like knife going through hot butter. The blade never misses a target on, ever. The blade was made with a special type of metal making it nearly impossible to break and making it impossible to rust. The blade is exceptionally long stretching to a length of 74 cm. The edge is specially designed so that she can touch with her thumb while gripping it so as to draw blood, and grooves specially designed to spread her blood through its entire blade. Once loaded with her blood, it is a deadly weapon against any other vampires and monsters however, it does not do anything against regular humans or other beings. Because of it exceptional length and striking power, only Ayuna is able to wield it effectively. Because of its remarkable power, the katana has been dubbed as “'The Sword that Cut Down All-Man'” (オールマンを切り倒す刀, Ōruman o kiritaosu katana) Magic & Abilities Abilities Immense Durability: Due to Ayuna being a vampire, she has a biology that differs from humans, changing the internal workings of their bodies as soon as the transformation is completed. Many of the changes done to the body tie into her status as the undead, however, others contribute to the vampires existence as a whole. Quite similarly to a Slayer, her lungs and stomach are much more durable than a normal humans, and she can breathe in or ingest toxins with little to no harm to herself, though this appears to vary with the amount taken in. Her body is designed to physically be superior to a human's in every known way. Physically, she are more than capable of overpowering a human, rendering them powerless and easy prey; however, this is not always the case. Such humans such as Ren Takahuma is able to easily over power Ayuna with his insane physical strength and power In terms of durability, her skin could be said to be considered more "hide" than skin, as it has become more resistant to blunt force impact, certain weaponry, and even lower class spells. Weakness to Immense Exposure of Sunlight and Silver: Ayuna’s skin is also known to be highly susceptible to sunlight because she is a vampire; But since Ayuna is an extremely strong vampire gaining her the rank of a noble, she only feels mild discomfort in sunlight. Notably, silver is the primary weakness of a vampire; silver is a metal that holds unique Eterano within it that reacts to a vampire's own powerful magical energies; the very same that keeps their body functioning properly. Due to silver's properties as a very effective conductor of heat and electricity, the eternano within the silver creates a powerful reaction when touched by a vampire in particularly large amounts, the eterano enables the silver to absorb the heat and bioelectric potential from the vampire, (the ability for nerve endings to actually give commands), and therefore disabling them if struck with a high enough concentration and/or quantity. The effect only takes place with a considerable quality of silver, as a vampire can hold small silver items without critical damage to their body, and it is only temporary and can be removed if the silver itself is removed from the body of the vampire. Rapid Regeneration: Because Ayuna is a vampire, she is very difficult to successfully kill. Due to being undead, she cannot die in the natural way; they do not die of old age, and are unable to succumb to diseases and the like. Even assaulting a Ayuna’s body in an attempt to slay her will often prove fruitless, as she possess a very strong regenerative factor; she can even regenerate from being vivisected, or having a fist-sized hole blasted into her torso. There is a limit, however, to her remarkable regeneration. The her vampire body is linked together by their magical energies; if her limbs is severed, she can restore it by simply reattaching the limb. However, for a complete regeneration, the severed body part no longer has to be "alive". As such, if a limb was severed from her body, but kept safe, hidden away, it would never regenerate; she would have to find the limb themselves and reattach it. If her head is severed, she can survive this and reattach it, however, if it was to be taken and locked away, hidden, she would remain conscious and alive, but unable to regenerate her head as her body would never decay. The only way to ensure a Ayuna dies when she is killed is to completely destroy her body; she are unable to regenerate without an 'anchor' so to speak. Vampires no longer possess a beating heart, however, blood still flows strong within their veins; it is implied the strong magical energies of a vampire carry the blood throughout the body, and it works identical to human blood. These same magical energies are what tie the vampire body together, and enable them to perform powerful regeneration. While a vampire has to breathe, as their blood still requires oxygen as much as a human does, they are able to hold their breath for much longer than a normal human, around a full hour at any given time. This would imply that the transformation from human to vampire increases the amount of myoglobin in the body tissue, allowing for a vampire's body to hold oxygen far longer than that of a human. True to the statement, the flesh of a vampire of much darker than a human, bordering on black instead of the normal red. The flesh of a vampire also takes three decades to fully be digested when eaten. Category:Female Category:Student Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Takahasi's Academy for Misfits Witches and Mages Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Sword user Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Vampire